Gin y Vodka en un viaje a DisneyLand Paris
by Reena Kusakabe
Summary: El lider de la organización ha recibido una amenaza pero no sabe quien la envia ni de que lugar exacto proviene de lo unico que esta seguro es que proviene de europa/francia por lo que envia a Gin y a Vodka en un viaje para encontrar al responsable
1. Chapter 1 la partida

NA: Este fic es un fic cómico de la serie de Detective Conan, y es sobre los personajes de Gin y Vodka como protagonistas, espero que os guste ^^ en este fic también podéis encontraros personajes de otras series

UN VIAJE A DISNEYLAND PARIS:

Capi 1: …La partida…

Un día cualquiera en la organización, en el despacho de esa persona estaba Gin conversando con "él" tranquilamente sentado en un sillón negro humo, cuando de repente "él" le dijo algo a Gin:

Gin, hoy he recibido una amenaza de parte de alguien, que mis rastreadores no han podido averiguar quién es.- explico "él" con suma tranquilidad

Ya veo.- dijo Gin indiferente como de costumbre

Solo hemos podido averiguar que vive en Europa, en una ciudad llamada Paris, en el país de Francia.- seguía explicando "él"

con que en Europa ¿eh?- pregunto Gin encendiendo uno de sus cigarros.- ¿y cree que puede venir desde Europa a Japón a acabar con usted?

No lo sé, pero es mejor prevenir que curar, hay que cortar la rama podrida antes de que pudra el árbol.- dijo "él"

Entonces mandare a alguien de medio rango.- concluyo gin

Espera Gin.- detuvo "él" a Gin

¿sí?- Pregunto Gin con algo de curiosidad

No quiero que mandes a nadie de medio rango quiero que vayáis tú y vodka en tu porsche.- concluyo "él"

¿y cómo espera que cruce el océano con el coche?- pregunto Gin medio cabreado

No lo sé, pero la palabra imposible en esta organización no existe.- replico "él"

Está bien.- accedió Gin saliendo así del despacho de su jefe para ir a coger el coche y dirigirse a Europa, Gin pensaba que eso era una estupidez, no podía cruzar el océano con el coche, se ahogarían antes de conseguirlo, pero en fin su líder se lo había ordenado, y él no estaba dispuesto a morir solo por llevarle la contra al líder

Gin se fue hacia donde tenía su auto aparcado, subió en él, por suerte para él vodka ya estaba dentro de él y ya estaban listos para emprender semejante viaje, el coche empezó a moverse y se dirigieron hacia las afueras de la ciudad

¿A dónde tenemos que ir? Jefe.- Pregunto Vodka con curiosidad

A disneyland Paris.- respondió Gin de mala gana

Yupi, siempre he querido ir allí.- contesto vodka ilusionado

Gin estaba de mal humor, no tenía ganas de ir a ese sitio tan raro, del que apenas había oído hablar seriamente

Pasaron dos o tres horas y Gin tuvo que frenar su coche porque estuvo a punto de atropellar a una mujer de avanzada edad, la mujer anciana se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos, Gin por el contrario estaba harto, acababan de meterse en el desierto y les quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar a "disneyland Paris" por lo tanto no podía mantener la calma, la anciana se acerco a la ventanilla de Gin

Disculpe Joven ¿podría hacer usted el favor de llevarme?- pregunto la anciana con un tono muy amable

No.- respondió rotundamente Gin lanzándole una mirada asesina a la anciana

Joven, no me sonría de esa manera, que ya no soy tan joven y no puedo mantener una relación contigo.- dijo la anciana, habiendo entendido mal la mirada de gin

"aaains"…- dijo Gin resignado dejando caer su cabeza de golpe contra el volante del coche, su mejor mirada asesina no había funcionado, es más, la anciana había pensado que estaba tratando de ligar con ella.- "¿estaré perdiendo mi toque asesino?".- pensó Gin.- ¿hacia dónde se dirige?- pregunto Gin con un tono bastante cansado

Me dirijo a disneyland parís.- contesto la anciana

Igual que nosotros, suba.- dijo vodka, dejando subir a la anciana al coche en el asiento de atrás

Gracias monito.- contesto la anciana habiendo confundido a vodka con un mono en fase de gorila

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Pero por quien me ha tomado?

Capi 2: … ¿pero por quien me habrán tomado?...

Después de haberse encontrado con aquella anciana que ahora llevaban en el asiento trasero del coche de Gin, habían seguido conduciendo y por fin habían llegado a una ciudad, Gin no tenía ni idea de que ciudad era, no le sonaba que la ciudad fuera de Japón, ya que él había estado en casi todo Japón, Gin ya estaba cansado de escuchar los canturreos de la anciana, que no había parado de cantar desde que subió a su auto, y Gin no le podía lanzar una mirada asesina ya que la anciana pensaba que quería ligar con ella y no estaba dispuesto permitir que eso pasara, así que había decidido ignorar a la mujer por completo

Vodka ve a preguntar en que ciudad nos encontramos.- ordeno Gin a Vodka

Si, voy Jefe.- contesto Vodka saliendo del coche y dirigiéndose a una chica que pasaba por allí.- disculpe.- se dirigió vodka a la joven

¿Sí?- contesto la joven amablemente.- ¿Qué desea?- pregunto la joven

¿Qué ciudad es esta?- pregunto vodka admirando la belleza de la joven

Pues, esta ciudad se llama Italia.- contesto la chica

¿Italia?- pregunto vodka.- nunca he oído ese nombre dijo vodka dirigiéndose al coche de Gin

¿y bien?- pregunto Gin impacientado

Nos encontramos en Italia, Jefe.- dijo vodka algo confuso.- no lo entiendo estábamos en Japón y ahora no se en que sitio nos encontramos.- concluyo vodka

"fhm" así que Italia.- dijo Gin

De repente una familia algo numerosa de unos 30 miembros en la familia se acerco al coche a la ventanilla de Gin

Disculpe.- dijo el cabeza de familia.- ¿podrían hacer el favor de llevarnos a nuestro destino?- pregunto amablemente el hombre

No.- contesto Gin rotundamente.- "¿me han visto cara de chofer o qué?"- pensó Gin de muy mal humor a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada asesina al hombre

Oiga joven, no debería mirar así a la gente de su mismo sexo, no estaba bien mirar de arriba abajo.- replico el hombre

Gin se quedo patitieso al escuchar aquellas palabras, no se lo acaba de creer, aquel hombre le estaba diciendo de quería ligar con él

¿hacia dónde se dirigen?- pregunto Gin muy confuso, ¿Por qué su mirada asesina no funciona? No lo entendía

A disneyland Paris.- contesto el hombre

¿huh?, de todas maneras son muchos y no van a caber en el coche.- replico Gin

Por eso no se preocupe nos apretamos.- contesto el hombre

Los 30 miembros de la familia subieron al coche en la parte de atrás junto con la anciana y el coche retomo su viaje de nuevo

**Continuara**


	3. Chapter 3 Tiene que ser una broma

**CAPI 3: ….Tiene que ser una broma….**

Una vez dejada Italia, el coche de Gin seguía viajando sin un rumbo fijo hasta que llegaron a unas ruinas que se parecían mucho a unas ruinas mayas…

Una vez hubieron aparcado el coche, Gin bajo de su auto, acompañado de su fiel subordinado Vodka y se dirigieron a explorar la zona, entonces Vodka choco con un hombre que tenia mas pinta de anciano que de hombre de mediana edad y se cayó de morros al suelo, quedando encima del pobre hombre al que casi había aplastado con su peso corporal, mientras tanto Gin se dedicaba a respirar el aire fresco, el hombre se levanto:

Que poca vergüenza aplastarme con su peso.- gruño el hombre enfadado

¿Qué sitio es este?- pregunto Gin, al no reconocer nada que le sonara

Estamos en la India.- respondió el hombre amablemente

Ya veo.- dijo indiferente Gin

Oiga…- empezó a decir el hombre

¡No!- respondió de mal humor Gin temiéndose lo que aquel hombre iba a decirle

¿podrían llevarme con ustedes?- siguió preguntando el hombre haciendo caso omiso al comentario anterior que había hecho Gin

Le he dicho que no, si me hubiera escuchado, lo sabría.- reclamo Gin

Entonces…. ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una apuesta? No tienen nada que perder, contra un pobre hombre como yo, si yo gano me llevaran con ustedes, pero si pierdo me dejaran aquí, ¿Qué les parece?- Propuso el hombre

"hmnn"- dijo Gin pensando en lo aquel hombre le había propuesto, a decir verdad, no sabía en qué consistía la apuesta, pero era un hombre flacucho y que no parecía tener mucha agilidad, fuera lo que fuera podría ganarle.- está bien acepto.- accedió finalmente Gin

Bien.- Dijo el hombre mientras un pícaro brillo iluminaba su ojo izquierdo, que había tenido cerrado hasta entonces.- entonces elijo como mi contrincante a ese de ahí.- dijo el hombre señalando con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda a Vodka

¿Qué? ¿a mí?- pregunto Vodka sorprendido.- ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto vodka una vez mas

Porque tú eres más corpulento y tienes más posibilidades de ganarme.- decía el hombre con astutas palabras

Está bien.- dijo vodka mirando a Gin, aunque Gin no le miraba, todo aquel asunto le aburría, fuera lo que fuera la apuesta, quería que se acabase cuanto antes, y con una victoria favorable hacia él

¿en qué consiste la apuesta?- pregunto Vodka con curiosidad

Pues consiste en…-empezó a explicar el hombre.- ¿ves aquella escalera tan larga de allí?- pregunto el hombre señalando a una escalera que parecía inacabable

S-si.- dijo vodka cansándose solo de verla.- ¿no me diga que hay que subir esa escalera?- pregunto vodka sudando como nunca había sudado en su vida

Así es, aquella escalera, da la vuelta a la montaña, y consta de 8.956 escaleras con más de 200.000 peldaños, hay que subir esa escalera, con las manos, sin apoyar los pies en ningún momento, es decir tienes que subir las escaleras haciendo el pino y sin descansar en ningún momento.- explico el hombre con suma tranquilidad

¡Esta usted loco! ¡¿Cómo piensa que voy a subir esa escalera de esa manera?- gritaba vodka irritado, de solo pensar que se estaba riendo de él para que luego el hombre hiciera trampa

Vodka… hazlo como dice y punto.- ordeno Gin

P-pero Jefe.- reclamo Vodka

Te digo que lo hagas.- ordeno Gin con una mirada asesina

S-si.- dijo vodka que había captado la indirecta.- por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Berenjena Berenjenon Berenjenal.- contesto el hombre

Vodka no pudo evitar reírse burlándose del nombre del hombre, pero de pronto, el hombre puso las manos en el suelo, poniéndose a hacer el pino y empezó la carrera, vodka intento hacer lo mismo y tras tres veces de intento lo consiguió tras pegarse el sombrero con cinta adhesiva alrededor de la cabeza para no perderlo durante la carrera

**Continuara**


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Porque a mi?

**CAPITULO 4: ****… ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por quién me habrán tomado estos chatos?... **

Gin, Vodka y toda la gente que les acompañaba habían llegado a la India, y se habían encontrado con un hombre más bien tirando a viejo, con el que habían acordado hacer una apuesta, que consistía en subir las escaleras de una montaña haciendo el pino y sin descansar, si el hombre ganaba la carrera Gin tendría que llevarle a su destino y si no lo conseguía, Gin podía dejarle plantado cual árbol en medio del desierto, aunque por el momento el hombre iba ganando a Vodka, quien a pesar de estar haciéndolo muy bien ya estaba muy cansado y no conseguía atrapar a ese hombre.

¡maldito! ¡me has liado!- gritaba Vodka irritado, aquel hombre le estaba dejando en ridículo, y seguro que si perdía lo pagaría muy caro, ya que Gin seguro que lo mataría y escondería sus restos en algún sitio de difícil acceso.- no puedo perder.- se decía Vodka mientras temblaba como un flan, la sangre se le bajaba a la cabeza, y chorreaba de sudor como si de una fuente se tratase

El sudor le caía a chorros, solo de imaginarse lo que Gin le haría, los brazos le temblaban como flanes, por lo que puso la mano en un charco de sudor, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo escaleras abajo con el cuerpo algo enrollado, su cuerpo había quedado como si fuera una cuerda que habían atado mal, Vodka se había quedado con los brazos, las piernas, la cadera, los pies, la barbilla y casi todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos, mientras tanto el hombre había dado vuelta a la montaña y había vuelto donde se encontraban ellos, Gin miraba a Vodka con desprecio, le había hecho perder, y ahora tendría otro ocupa más en su coche.

¡oh!, vaya ¿te has hecho daño? Querido amigo.- pregunto el hombre

Pues homb…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que se mordió la lengua y saltaba de dolor, después se torció el tobillo y cayó al suelo, con la lengua fuera

Gin lo miraba cansado, mientras tanto el hombre lo vendo entero, y solo se le veían, las gafas, la nariz y el sombrero aunque parte de él estaba vendado también, vodka se encontraba ya sentado en el asiento del copiloto, y Gin subió a su asiento con resignación, mientras que el hombre se encontraba en la parte trasera del coche sentado cómodamente mientras charlaba con los otros viajantes, según Gin "ocupas"

¿hacia dónde se dirige usted?- pregunto Gin esperando que se tratara a un sitio donde le pudiera dejar fácilmente

Pues me dirijo a Disneyland Paris.- respondió el hombre sonriendo

"grrr"- gruño Gin mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al hombre

Oiga, joven, no intente seducirme con esa mirada, porque no lo conseguirá.- respondió

"aaahh".- suspiro Gin desesperadamente mientras arrancaba el motor de su coche y miraba para atrás muy enfadado con una mirada de odio puro y duro

¡por favor no nos mande esa mirada tan seductora, pillín!- Gritaron todos los pasajeros del coche

Gin solo pudo que mirar hacia delante y seguir conduciendo mientras maldecía aquel maldito viaje, y aquella maldita amenaza

**Continuara**


	5. Chapter 5 Son gajes del oficio

**CAPITULO 5: …Son Gajes del oficio…**

El coche de Gin seguía su marcha, hacía una hora que habían salido de la India, y la parte de atrás del coche de Gin iba muy animada, los "ocupas" como Gin los llamaba iban cantando canciones sobre la vida y el amor tal que así:

"_La vida es maravillosa, vivir es algo genial, Dios bendiga este mundo de este mundo de amor, vamos no abandones seguro que hayas una salida, ¡oh que maravillosa es la vida!"_

Gin ya no podía más, estaba harto de aquel ambiente y aquella canción, que no le dejaba de estresar, ni si quiera fumando se le pasaba el estrés, y ya se había fumado 25 cigarrillos, y que la mitad de ellos se los había roto la anciana a la que recogieron en primer lugar.

Pasados una hora y cinco minutos llegaron a otra ciudad, Gin paro su coche y como de costumbre aquello no le sonaba, así que fue a preguntar a un hombre que estaba sentado en una roca en el muelle pescando, ya que Vodka estaba vendado de los pies a la cabeza, exceptuando las gafas

Disculpe ¿Qué sitio es este?- pregunto Gin enrabiado y sin mirar aquel hombre manteniendo su vista fija en el aquel ancho mar

Galicia, estamos en la Coruña.- respondió el hombre de la misma forma que le había preguntado Gin

"fhm" Con que la Coruña ¿eh?- exclamo Gin con furia, no sabía porque aquel sitio no le gustaba un pelo

Gin se alejo un poco cuando de pronto una ola le dio en toda la espalda tirándole casi al suelo, al girarse se dio cuenta de que a sus pies había un atún enorme.

Pero ¿Qué…?- se pregunto Gin

Vaya, el mar te ha premiado, hijo, puedes considerarte afortunado.- exclamo el hombre

"fhm"- solo dijo Gin, mientras dejaba el atún tirado en el suelo muerto de risa y se alejaba andando

Gin llego a una pequeña casa de madera y paja en las orillas de la playa, la cual llamo la atención de Gin, por curiosidad Gin se acerco a aquella casa ruinosa y echo un vistazo dentro, encontrando a un joven de unos 20 o 30 años, estirado en una estera de paja, tapado con una sabana de paja, el chico vestía con una americana vaquera de color azul marfil, un jersey de cuello alto pero sin pasarse de color azul marino oscuro, unos pantalones marrón oscuro y una gorra negra de lana y llevaba el cabello corto.

Gin entro dentro de la casa y se puso a mirar

"¿Quién es este tipo con pintas de pordiosero?"- pensó Gin mientras miraba al joven de mala uva

El joven abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados, y miro a Gin con cara extrañada

¿y quién eres tú?- pregunto el joven

NO es asunto TUYO.- respondió Gin, haciendo resonancia en la primera y última palabra

Pues eres TÚ quien se ha colado en mi casa.- dijo el joven

"fhm"- respondió únicamente Gin

Por cierto…- empezó a decir el joven

NO.- respondió Gin rotundamente

¿te diriges a disneyland Paris?- pregunto el joven

Si.- respondió Gin de mala gana

Pues me voy contigo.- explico el joven.- mi nombre es Akai Shuuichi.- se presento el joven

Gin se fue de la cabaña seguido por Akai, mientras que se encontró con una anciana enana y fea que llevaba un bastón con el final enrollado, y que tenía el color del pelo marrón cobre, tapándole el flequillo el ojo derecho, vestía con un poncho de color gris humo, que le tapaba todo su pequeño cuerpo, y dos dientes le sobresalían por cada lado de la boca como si fuera un león, y tenía una nariz respingona que parecía postiza, la anciana le dijo a Gin que quería irse con él, Gin asqueado por el aspecto de aquella anciana saco su beretta apuntando a la cabeza de la anciana, al ver esto la anciana salto hacia Gin y mordió el cañón su pistola, Gin de la impresión disparo cuatro veces mientras la anciana mordía la pistola, por fin la anciana cayó al suelo, de pie, Gin la miro y pensó que se habría muerto de pie, pero entonces se escucho el ruido de unos dientes rustiendo algo, Gin abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y vio que la anciana había masticado las balas y se las había comido.

Pero ¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso?- pregunto Gin sorprendido como nunca lo había estado

Son gajes del oficio.- respondió la anciana

Sin más preguntas, Gin, subió a su coche, la anciana y Akai subieron en la parte de atrás libremente mientras que se colocaron en el centro del asiento trasero del coche que aun permanecía libre y retomaron de nuevo el viaje

**Continuara**


	6. Chapter 6 Todo por un poco de gasolina

**CAPITULO 6: …Todo por un poco de gasolina…**

Gin, Vodka y compañía habían retomado su viaje no hace mucho, habían partido de la Coruña, de pronto el motor del coche de Gin empezó a hacer un ruido muy extraño, como si una pieza hubiera saltado de su sitio, por lo que empezó a salir humo del motor dejando inmóvil el coche en medio de la nada, Gin vio una oportunidad perfecta para poder echar a toda la gente de su amado coche, pero no tuvo valor a llevar a cabo semejante misión, ya que volverían a pensar que estaba tratando de ligar con ellos, y por otra parte estaba la anciana come balas, la cual le había ido explicando que su oficio era la desactivación de pistolas durante la primera guerra mundial usando su mandíbula, por lo que Gin no quería perder otra prieto beretta de nuevo, ya que la que uso había quedado inservible

¿Por qué no os bajáis un rato del coche y estiráis las piernas?- pregunto Gin tratando de ser amable con sus "queridos pasajeros"

No, podemos esperar aquí hasta que el motor decida ir.- explico una de las ancianas.- Además seguro que lo que quieres es abandonarnos e irte tú solito a disneyland parís.- explico la anciana

Gin empezó a gruñir por lo bajo, le habían calado bien, era justo lo que pensaba hacer, y pensar que esa vieja le tomaba el pelo como quería, no lo podía permitir, de pronto un grupo de 6 viajeros nómadas se acercaron al coche, acercándose peligrosamente a Gin, uno de los viajeros iba vestido todo de azul, era rubio con una melena muy larga, la cual tapaba su ojo derecho, tenía los ojos de color azul verdoso, llevaba una espada en la cintura, una armadura azul, y tenía unas facciones faciales muy similares a las de Gin, solo que parecía tener unos veinte años, una de las chicas que le acompañaban ya que en el pequeño grupo habían tres chicas, llevaba una melena larga de color rojo con reflejos anaranjados, y los ojos de color rojo, llevaba bolas doradas de tamaño no muy grande como pendientes, vestía con una ropa rosa, por encima de su ropa rosa estilo malla llevaba un sujetador y unas bragas amarillas, la joven también llevaba una capa negra plagio de superman, con unas hombreras de color negro a juego con la capa, otra de las jóvenes de grupo, llevaba el pelo azul cobalto oscuro casi negro, con unos enormes ojos azules, tenía una melena corta de pelo, y vestía de blanco y rosa con una capa blanca a juego, el segundo chico del grupo, tenía la piel de color azul, su pelo era de un color lila pálido y que era tan duro y tan difícil de doblar como el alambre, vestía con un traje de color crema, con una espada con la empuñadura en forma de murciélago, que llevaba colgada a un cinturón en el lado izquierdo del cinto, la tercera chica del grupo, tenía un pelo muy pero que muy largo, de color rubio con unos inmensos ojos azul marino oscuro, la joven poseía unas orejas puntiagudas más grandes que las de los propios elfos, llevaba colocados en cada oreja una campana redonda que seguramente pesaría mucho más que ella misma, vestía con un vestido rosa y una especie de capa/poncho de color blanco, así, y no olvidemos mencionar un increíble mazo que la joven llevaba colgado a su pierna derecha debajo de su vestido, el tercer joven del grupo, parecía joven en aspecto, pero podría decirse que había vivido más de mil años, aunque pasaría perfectamente por un joven de unos 19/20 años sin ningún problema, tenía una melena rasurada por encima de los hombros, vestía con unas ropas negras y amarillas, con una capa negra a juego, unas botas marrones, y sus ojos siempre estaban cerrados, su color de pelo era de color violeta contra todo pronóstico normal en genética, las seis personas se acercaron a Gin, y la que parecía más joven exclamo

¿va usted a disneyland Paris?- pregunto la joven de pelo azul oscuro

Y si así es ¿Qué?- respondió Gin con rabia, el motor de su coche se había quedado sin gasolina, y ahora Gin no estaba para ninguna clase de broma, ruego o petición, su mundo se acababa de hundir, estaba condenado a pasar el resto de su vida en medio de ninguna parte

¡¿pero quién te has creído?- pregunto casi gritando la joven de cabellos rojos

¡cállate! ¡estoy que muerdo!- respondió Gin irritado

¡se va enterar ese de quién soy yo!- grito la joven mientras sus compañeros la sujetaban para que no se lanzase a pegarle a Gin

¡Cálmate Lina!- exclama la joven de pelo azul oscuro

¡no me da la gana, nadie me dice lo que debo hacer!- respondía ella furiosa

El joven de cabellos violetas examino el coche cuidadosamente:

Ya veo, lo que le ocurre es que no tiene gasolina.- dijo riendo aquel joven

"hnm"-exclamo Gin extrañado ¿Cómo lo habría descubierto si no lo había mencionado en ningún momento

Eso es un secreto.- decía el joven mientras llevaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha encima de sus labios y decía la frase con una sonrisa

Gin quedo anonadado, juraría que había visto a Vermouth en aquel joven, Gin solo pudo responder que si moviendo la cabeza, por lo que aquel joven le propuso que le darían gasolina para su coche, pero a cambio él tendría que llevarlos a disneyland parís, con las cosas que ellos decidieran llevar, Gin no podía negarse, no le quedaba gasolina y no quería estar toda la vida tirado en medio de la nada, por lo que tras mucho meditar no le quedo otra que aceptar, el joven le trajo enseguida la gasolina que llevaba en un bidón de 20 litros, que llevaba dentro de un bolso de mano, Gin relleno el coche y subió a su coche en el asiento del conductor, los otros seis, subieron en la parte de atrás, y se acomodaron libremente en la parte de atrás que aun permanecía casi bacía, al mismo tiempo, la joven pelirroja metió dentro del coche en la parte de atrás 500 baúles de 500 toneladas cada uno que contenían comida para 200 años al menos, y continuaron su viaje.

**Continuara…. **


	7. Chapter 7 Con el coche a cuestas

**CAPITULO 7: …con el coche a cuestas…**

Gin llevaba dos horas de viaje con la nueva gasolina, el coche llego a otro nuevo destino, por lo que Gin paro el coche como de costumbre y observo un gran hotel que tenía delante... la gente que pasaba por allí, iba vestida con ponchos mexicanos con guitarras al hombro, Gin se quedo perplejo al ver aquello, suponía que estarían en algún sitio lejos de Japón, bastante lejos de Japón, por el estilo de la ciudad descarto que se tratara de el dichoso disneyland parís, de pronto Gin diviso una tienda donde vendían helados, Gin aparto ligeramente la mirada de aquel puesto que le estaba atrayendo por momentos, pero entonces Vodka bajo del coche todo vendado con los dos brazos estirados hacia arriba y con las piernas separadas por lo que caminaba como si de un zombi se tratase, al advertir la olor de los helados, Vodka perdió el sentido y se lanzo encima del puesto sin ningún miramiento destrozando el puesto y zampándose todos los helados

Oh, vaya, que hambriento esta.- dijo la anciana de Galicia.- el pobre debe pasarlo muy mal con esas vendas todo el rato puestas.- seguía diciendo la anciana.- me recuerda a mi juventud

¿a su juventud?- pregunto Gin con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿usted ha tenido de eso?

Por supuesto que si.- replico la anciana a la burla de Gin.- recuerdo que cuando empecé a desactivar pistolas en la primera guerra mundial todavía estaba en la flor de la vida, solo tenía 80 años, y ya era todo un diablillo, aquella fue mi juventud, ahora solo tengo 213 años, y estoy un poco adulta

"¿un poco sola?" eres una autentica carroza

Gin volvió la vista hacia el puesto de helados y vio como el dueño de la tienda miraba a vodka con fuego en sus ojos y este le intentaba intimidar con sus brazos rectos, Gin al ver aquella situación se acerco con cara de amenaza pero lo único que consiguió fue que el tendero le dijera que no pensaba casarse con él, por lo que Gin se cabreo mucho, el tendero le explico que ahora tendría que pagarle los daños de su tienda, o bien le tendría que llevar con él a disneyland parís junto con su ahijada Akemi Miyano, Gin al ver a Akemi, accedió de llevarse solo a Akemi, pero no al padre, por lo que el padre le propuso una apuesta, Vodka tendría que realizar algo y si no lo conseguía, Gin no solo se llevaría a Akemi si no a todo el pueblo Chileno y a él por supuesto, Gin acepto, el hombre le dijo que vodka tendría que ir caminando hasta el estratovolcán Nevado Ojos del Salado que se encontraba situado en la cordillera de los andes entre el límite de Argentina y Chile con el coche acuestas con todos sus pasajeros dentro del coche incluido Gin, Gin acepto tras mucho pensar, subió a su coche, y a Vodka no le quedo otro remedio que levantar el coche cargándolo a sus espaldas, con todos los pasajeros del coche dentro, si antes de llegar al monte vodka se caía en medio del camino ganaría pero si no llegaba porque se caía perdería.

Vodka se había puesto a caminar con el coche a cuestas, todo momificado sin perder la calma camino al monte

**Continuara….**


	8. Chapter 8 Al agua con el coche

**CAPITULO 8: …Al agua con el coche….**

Vodka iba caminando con el porsche de Gin y todos sus pasajeros a cuestas, al cabo de un rato Vodka desfalleció cayendo al suelo con el coche encima, el pobre respiraba acelerado con la lengua fuera, el cansancio se apoderaba de él, hasta que termino por perder el sentido… A Gin no le quedo más remedio que dejar subir a su coche a todo el pueblo chileno, al tendero y a su ahijada Akemi Miyano, después de Chile, el coche retomo su rumbo de nuevo y llegaron a Barcelona, allí recogieron a Kir y a Sherry las cuales habían estado a punto de ser atropelladas por el coche de Gin quien conducía a mas de tres cientos kilómetros por hora dentro de las calles principales de Barcelona, de Barcelona siguieron con su rumbo y llegaron a Portugal donde recogieron a 213 personas que estaban en huelga de hambre frente a una casa lujosa donde nadie les hacía caso, así que decidieron que querían ir también a disneyland Paris y subieron al coche de Gin que aun permanecía casi vacío, a pesar de que el coche ya llevaba 1500 pasajeros dentro de sí junto con vodka y Gin, de Portugal llegaron a California donde se encontraron con un ejército preparado para entrar en combate contra unos alienígenas que querían invadir California, al ver el auto de Gin, y observar el rostro de Gin, y averiguar que se dirigían a disneyland parís, decidieron ponerse en medio del coche y dejar la batalla para lo que el destino quisiera, después de que Gin les intentara intimidar a los soldados sin éxito, los cuales habían pensado que Gin intentaba seducirlos, habían conseguido subir al coche de Gin, en la parte de atrás ahora ya eran 1501.0005 en la parte trasera del coche y aun cabía más gente en la parte de atrás, Después de California llegaron a una especie de acantilado que no les dio tiempo a frenar y el coche con toda la gente dentro se precipito cayendo por el acantilado hacia el atlántico, Gin agarro con fuerza el volante mientras caían al océano entre las rocas….

**Continuara….**


	9. Chapter 9 Como pato en el agua

**CAPITULO 9: …Como pato en el agua…**

El coche de Gin se precipito por el acantilado de tal manera que el cigarro que Gin se estaba fumando junto con la caja de tabaco se salió de su abrigo y de su boca en caso del cigarro y se le cayeron por la ventanilla del coche, el coche aterrizo sobre el agua, de pronto las cuatro ruedas del coche con un solo pensamiento de Gin se salieron de su sitio original colocándose en posición horizontal metiéndose casi debajo del coche, el coche empezó a correr sobre el agua como si fuera una carretera normal, al mismo tiempo unos delfines, empezaron a salir nadando al lado del coche de Gin, Gin los miro con cara de cabreo, sin embargo los delfines lo entendieron mal, y uno de ellos le guiño un ojo a Gin, eso a Gin no le gusto y hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda, la anciana de Galicia cuyo nombre era: Malaska lolosku Putuska, le metió la mano a Gin en la gabardina y saco su pistola, le quito el cartucho a la pistola, lo rompió y saco todas las balas, abriendo un bocadillo de pan de leche y metiendo todas las balas de la pistola de Gin dentro del bocadillo y empezando a comérselo.

Lo siento, pero es que no puedo masticar el pan normal, por eso he cogido este de leche.- explico la anciana

Gin se quedo patidifuso, ¿no podía masticar el pan y podía masticar las balas? Esa anciana estaba como una cabra, le debía faltar algún tornillo en la cabeza, y él no sería quien intentaría colocárselo, todavía estaba en su sano juicio por lo que sería un suicidio acercarse a esa vieja.

Por fin salieron del mar y habían llegado al polo norte, donde se encontraron con una docena de esquimales que estaban mirando a Gin con ojitos de cordero degollado, ellos sabían que Gin se dirigía a disneyland parís y querían irse con él, Gin intento asustarlos, pero su pistola se la había robado la vieja que la estaba usando de mondadientes por lo que descarto la idea de recuperarla, y la pistola de vodka había quedado enterrada debajo de las vendas, así que esquimales para arriba, una vez subieron todos los esquimales, tomaron de nuevo su rumbo, llegando al desierto del Sahara, donde se encontraron a un dromedario que estaba mirando a Gin con carita de pena, el dromedario quería ir a disneyland también, por lo que a Gin no le quedo más remedio que dejarle entrar al coche, retomando de nuevo su viaje empezó a anochecer, Gin estaba cansado por lo que cerró los ojos durmiéndose profundamente, mientras pisaba con más fuerza el acelerador a causa del sueño, y sin soltar en ningún momento el volante, el coche seguía en marcha mientras Gin dormía

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10 Como agua para Gin

**CAPITULO 10: …Como agua para Gin…**

Era de noche, el coche de Gin iba en marcha por el desierto del Sahara con Gin durmiendo al volante, el pobre estaba muy cansado, y se había quedado durmiendo, la parte de atrás iba de lo más concurrida, no se habían dado cuenta de que Gin se había quedado durmiendo al volante e iban hablando y cantando, vodka por el contrario iba santiguándose como podía ya que veía como el coche se iba a estampar con un cactus, pero de pronto Gin se ve que estaba soñando con algo que no le gustaba y giro el volante bruscamente, quedando así libres de todo peligro, de pronto Gin piso con más fuerza el acelerador como si le pegara una patada a alguien, y soltó una pequeña risa de satisfacción mientras dormía, a vodka le entro miedo, un barco se acercaba navegando por el desierto y se dirigía hacía el porsche iban a chocar con ellos, Gin acelero más aun el coche de una manera que el coche se fue a empotrarse contra el barco, pero en vez de quedar el coche hecho añicos y el barco se acabo quedando para el arrastre…

Por fin amaneció y Gin se despertó juntamente con un rugido de estomago, tenía hambre, pero era demasiado orgulloso para pedir comida a la parte de atrás de su porsche, por lo que no dijo nada, entonces vio que huevo y una loncha de bacón cayeron cerca de él junto con una sartén y algo de aceite, Gin aprovecho un descuido y cogió la sartén con el aceite, puso la sartén encima del salpicadero del coche y el aceite empezó a hervir por el calentor del coche, Gin echo el huevo y la loncha de bacón y se hizo el desayuno mientras conducía…

Del desierto del Sahara llegaron a Extremadura donde recogieron a unos 800 aldeanos que habían salido a la entrada del pueblo porque se habían enterado de que Gin pasaría por allí para ir a disneyland parís, y que para desgracia de Gin subieron a su queridísimo coche, en la parte casi vacía de atrás, de Extremadura llegaron a China donde recogieron a toda la gente que estaba llenando la muralla china y que estaba esperando para que llegaran Gin-tachi para poder ir también a disneyland parís, De china llegaron a Orleans, donde recogieron a unos vagabundos que estaban esperando que pasara el coche a recogerlos, y que para desgracia de Gin subieron también a su coche, de Orleans llegaron a Monte pinar (Orihuela), donde una familia que tenía como negocio una piscina, se fueron con ellos, con casa, negocio, y todo incluido dentro del coche, aun así el coche seguía casi vacío, por lo que aun quedaba espacio dentro de él, después Gin aprovecho para hacer una parada en una armería y comprar bueno más bien intercambiar 25.000 cajas de munición para su prietto beretta, en la cual el dueño de la tienda no quería dinero de Gin si no que le llevara a Disneyland parís con él, Gin no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Después continuaron con su viaje y de Orihuela llegaron en Mongolia, donde recogieron a una docena de muchachas, que subieron en la parte de atrás del coche, que seguía casi vacío, mientras tanto la anciana Malaska Loloska Putuska abrió una de las cajas de munición para la pistola de Gin, cogió un centenar de balas y se las puso en medio de un bocadillo de leche..

Menudo bruja.—exclamo Gin mas ira que calma

Brruja no, soy una adivina errante, que siempre se ha ganado la vida con la desactivación de pistolas durante la primera guerra mundial.- explicaba la anciana acentuando cada "r" que decía, ya que habla mucho con la "r".- si me hubieras visto a mis 89 años, cuando tuve a mi primer hijo, con aquella cabra cornuda con la que me case.- explicaba sonrojada a la vez que feliz la anciana

Esta usted loca, abuela.- dijo Gin, sudando de solo imaginarse la relación entre ella y la foto de la cabra que le había enseñado con la que decía que se había casado

¿a qué viene esa carrita?- Pregunto la anciana algo molesta

A nada.- contesto Gin asqueado

De pronto la anciana eructó y escupió todas las balas que se había comido en el bocadillo como si ella fuera una ametralladora, Gin se aparto poniendo cara de pánico por primera vez, una gota de vergüenza ajena cayo por detrás de la cabeza de Gin, se había llevado un susto, pero lo que más vergüenza le daba era pensar que aquel bicho enano y feo, era una mujer.

Oiga ¿es que usted no ha tenido infancia?- pregunto Gin fingiendo interés

Por supuesto que la he tenido.- contesto la anciana, sacando una foto de una supuesta ella más joven, pero que tenia la misma cara arrugada o con más arrugas quizás cuando solo tenía 5 años.- ahora estoy más guapa que antes.- zanjo la anciana el tema

Gin estaba realmente aturdido con la idea de llevar a esa "mujer" en su coche hasta el dichoso disneyland parís, todo el tiempo con él, la anciana le guiñaba el ojo cada dos por tres a Gin, y le decía que si quería dormir con ella, cosa que Gin rechazaba al instante, las balas que habían salido disparadas cual metralleta contra el cristal delantero del coche de Gin por suerte no habían hecho ni un rasguño al cristal.

Oye, joven.- dijo la anciana de nuevo

¿Qué?- contesto Gin en tono cansado

Me recuerdas mucho a mi hijito.- explico la anciana

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿no me atacara como si fuera un oso o sí?"- pensó Gin preguntándoselo para sí mismo, no estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a ella

Mientras la conversación avanzaba el coche seguía su rumbo, pero Gin no se había dado cuenta de que se acercaban a un barrando al cual llamaban el barranco sin fondo

**Continuara….**


	11. Chapter 11 La petrolera

**CAPITULO 11: …La petrolera….**

Al final Gin, con su coche y todos los pasajeros cayeron por el barranco sin fondo, las abuelas se asustaron como nunca, y la abuela desactivadora de pistola se agarro con fuerza al asiento del copiloto abrazándose a él, sin embargo las ruedas del coche se salieron de sus orbitas y se alargaron convirtiéndose en alas cual avión, por lo que el coche empezó a volar en por el cielo de aquel acantilado sin fondo, desde el acantilado llegaron a la ciudad de New York donde tuvieron que frenar con mucha rapidez en un paisaje todo calado por culpa de la lluvia y donde por poco atropellan a Shinichi Kudo y a Ran junto que con Vermouth la cual iba con una botella de vino en la mano… para invitar a Ran y Shinichi que iban huyendo de ella, al ver el coche de Gin, Shinichi se acerco a él, observándolo, cuando entonces miro a Gin a la cara y se dio cuenta que se dirigían a Disneyland Paris por lo que tras mucho insistir y rogar a Gin no le quedo otro remedio que acceder a llevarlos a disneyland parís a los tres también, su coche aun no empezaba si quiera a llenarse, y a Gin ya no le quedaba tabaco, de New York llegaron a Argelia donde encontraron a una chica más bien tirando a mujer de mediana edad llamada Crispula Crispulina Trapicholina que le explico a Gin que ella se dedicaba a vender zapatos mediante la época medieval y más tarde se dedico a la búsqueda y extracción de petróleo con una pajita y se boca, la mujer le explico que ella conseguía sacar el petróleo sorbiendo con la pajita, por lo que la llamaban la extractora de petróleo, a Gin no le importaba la vida de esa mujer, quería perderla de vista cuanto antes, por lo que se bajo del coche, ocasión que la mujer aprovecho para subirse a él, Gin puso cara de pocos amigos, Gin se alejo un poco para estirar algo las piernas, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo:

¿por quién me han tomado? ¿por un chofer o algo?- gruñía Gin apretando los dientes, si hubiera llevado un cigarro lo hubiera partido de tanto apretar los dientes

Mientras tanto Vodka salió todo apurado del coche corriendo hacia Gin, cuando tropezó con una diminuta piedra y se precipito de morros al suelo si no fuera porque en ese momento Gin se giro y Vodka le cayó encima a Gin cayendo con su cara en el cuello de Gin, Gin exaltado se quito a Vodka de un golpe de encima por lo que Vodka cayó al suelo girándose al momento para ver a Gin….

Jefe…- dijo Vodka medio llorando al ver que Gin se había cabreado con él y que se metía a su coche sin decir nada…

**Continuara….**


	12. Chapter 12 El gordo el feo y la mala

**CAPITULO 12: …El gordo, el feo y la mala…**

El coche de Gin con vodka dentro, todos los pasajeros y por supuesto Gin en el coche, en estos momentos era vodka quien llevaba el coche. Gin había decidido sentarse en el asiento del copiloto ya que parecía que ir en el asiento del conductor le extresaba. Llevaban casi 20 días de camino y no todavía no se habían llegado a ninguna ciudad, ni se habían topado con ninguna persona que les impidiera continuar con su viaje si nos los llevaban con ellos. Al parecer las últimas plegarias de Gin habían sido escuchadas. Aunque la tranquilad de la que disfrutaba Gin se acabaría dentro de mi poco. De pronto el coche tuvo que frenar de golpe y porrazo ya que tres personas se pusieron justo delante del coche para hacerles parar.

Vodka miro a Gin, a quien no se le veían los ojos ya que aquel sombrero negro y tener la cabeza baja hacía que sus ojos se mantuvieran cubiertos. Gin levanto la cabeza, salió del coche y los miro con desprecio. La mujer que iba en el grupo miro a Gin y sonrió

Ya sé que soy guapísima, no hace falta que me mires con esa mirada tan seductora, encanto.- sugirió la mujer

Otra petarda mas.- balbuceo Gin

A Gin se le erizo su piel de solo pensar en que esa mujer se le acercara. Prefería mil veces a Vermouth. Al menos Vermouth no parecía que hubiese salido del fango. Aquella mujer llevaba fango hasta en los dientes y en las manos, con las que se estaba comiendo una bola de arroz con anguilas.

Gin hizo una mueca de repulsión y se giro. Cuando de repente noto como aquella mujer se le estrechaba por la espalda y lo abrazaba. Llenando su gabardina de aquel sucio fango. Gin se cabreo como alma que lleva el diablo. Y alrededor de él empezó a salir una llamarada de fuego que parecía ser porque esta tremendamente enfadado.

Mira Hueca, ese fuego es fuego de pasión por ti.- exclamo el hombre gordo que iba con aquella mujer. Haciendo referencia a Gin

Ya lo sé.- empezó a decir Hueca.- es que yo soy irresistible para cualquier hombre. Simplemente no pueden evitarlo.- concluyo aquella mujer

Si tienes razón. Por eso creo que deberíamos irnos con ellos.- afirmo un hombre feo que iba con aquellos dos espantajos

Gin abrió los ojos como platos. Eso no lo permitiría de ninguna de las maneras. Aquella gente no, eso sí que no. Antes prefería matarle, pero entonces el móvil de Gin empezó a sonar.

¿Sí?- pregunto Gin al descolgar.- ah, es usted

Una voz se escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono. Seguramente "esa persona" había llamado a Gin para ver cómo iba la misión.

Pues vera, no paran de salir personas en nuestro camino.- explicaba Gin furioso.- Así no hay manera de llegar al dichoso Disneyland Paris

Gin guardo silencio ya que "esa persona" le estaba hablando y Gin debía de permanecer callado. De pronto Gin se enfado al menos eso parecía al ver su cara. Vodka se asusto dejando escapar un chillido de terror cuando miro a Gin. Vodka estaba tan asustado que se desmayo de la impresión de ver la cara de furia de Gin.

Cuando Gin termino de hablar por teléfono respiro hondo y les hizo una seña a esos tres individuos para que montaran al coche. Gin recogió a Vodka del suelo el cual se hallaba inconsciente. Lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto y el subió al asiento del conductor. Reemprendiendo de nuevo la marcha hacia Disneyland Paris.

Gin conducía muy enfadado…. Al parecer "esa persona" le había ordenado que dejara que todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino fuera con ellos a Disneyland Paris…

**Continuara… **


	13. Chapter 13 Con la maleta hemos topado

**CAPITULO 13: …Con la maleta hemos topado…**

El viaje continuaba en marcha y Gin estaba de muy mal humor tanto que ni si quiera se hallaba en el asiento del conductor, tenía la cabeza baja y su rostro reflejaba furia. Vodka que se hallaba conduciendo el auto, no se atrevía ni a mirar a Gin, más que nada porque tenía miedo. Pararon por fin en un en un auto servicio para comer algo. Ya que Vodka tenía hambre. Gin se quedo dentro del auto. Una de las viejas que iban en la parte de atrás le puso un somnífero en el café que Gin se estaba bebiendo sin que él se diera cuenta. En cuanto Gin se bebió el café cayó dormido como un tronco. Entonces las viejas abrieron una maleta que según Vodka contenía cosas valiosas para Gin. Al abrirla vieron que era ropa. Y que en todas las prendas estaba bordada a mano, la palabra Gin. Por tanto debía ser de él.

Las viejas cogieron la ropa de la maleta, salieron del coche y se pusieron a venderla para sacar dinero para el viaje. Bueno mejor dicho para ellas.

A la gente que pasaba le gustaba mucho la ropa. Ya que era bastante moderna. Y la gente compraba la ropa como churros. Al cabo del rato llegaron al fondo de la maleta donde se hallaba la ropa interior. También con un bordado a mano que decía:

"_Gin es el mejor "_

Una de las abuelas vio lo que ponía y se imagino que Gin se creía el mejor del mundo. En ese momento Gin se despertó ya más relajado pero de mal humor aun. Al ver por la ventanilla el mercado que habían montado las abuelas. Decidió salir del coche y acercarse. Al acercarse observo que estaban vendiendo la ropa que supuestamente era suya. Pero Gin ni se inmuto. Una de las viejas miro a Gin.

Vaya, ¿ya has despertado?- pregunto la vieja de Galicia con una sonrisa picara

Olvídame.- Le respondió Gin con furia

Oye, eres demasiado presumido como para bordar tu nombre hasta en la ropa interior.- le comento otra vieja

Gin se sorprendió y miro una prenda de ropa interior y efectivamente su nombre con la frase de que era el mejor se hallaba bordada dentro de la prenda. Gin se cabreo lo más que pudo y comenzó a gritar.

¡VODKA!- gritaba Gin enfurecido a la vez que iba buscándole

"glups"- se atraganto Vodka al escuchar ese grito de ira por parte de su jefe

Vodka salió por patas del lugar y se escondió detrás del cubo de la basura que se hallaba al descubierto. Por lo que Gin seguido de las viejas, le descubrió en enseguida.

Vodka al sentir la mirada asesina de Gin en su nuca se giro despacio para no enfurecer más a su jefe. Gin le pidió explicaciones sobre porque su nombre con esa frase se hallaba bordado en la ropa interior de Vodka.

Al escuchar esto las viejas. Se deprimieron y se deshicieron como si fueran un helado. Al igual de que se quedaron mas blancas que la pared. Vodka quería huir, pero sabía que si lo intentaba moriría al instante y si le confesaba la verdad a Gin moriría igual.

Gin espera impacientemente una respuesta por parte de su subordinado. Vodka finalmente hablo:

Vera jefe… es que usted me gusta.- explico Vodka.- por eso me borde su nombre en la ropa para llevarle más cerca de mi

Vaya…. Entonces no era la ropa del macizo de Gin. Se pregunto una de las viejas desilusionada

Gin le pego una patada a Vodka y este salió volando hasta caer encima de un camión de helados. Pero Gin no se conformaría con eso.

**Continuara….**


	14. Chapter14 Otra vieja mas no y esta menos

**CAPITULO 14: …Otra vieja mas….¡no! ¡Y esta menos!...**

Gin seguía con su viaje de mala leche. Y más aun después de haber visto la ropa interior de Vodka. El cual se hallaba en estos momentos tomando un agradable sol de verano (que asaria una patata en menos de un minuto) en el techo del coche. Y al cual se encontraba fuertemente atado. Nada más y nada menos que por Gin como castigo por haber puesto su nombre en semejante sitio.

Gin seguía conduciendo. Hacía un calor abrasador. Vodka debía ir ya frito. De pronto el coche paro de golpe y porrazo. Ya que unos guardias de tráfico. Que presuntamente estaba regulando el tránsito de aquella zona vacía y desierta por donde no pasaba ni un alma.

El agente se acerco a la ventanilla del conductor. Donde se encontraba Gin sentado. El agente se ajusto el cinturón de su pantalón y se dirigió a él:

¿perdone? ¿sería tan amable de enseñarme su documentación?- pidió el agente a Gin

No.- replico Gin en tono frio

El agente se enfado pero sonrió de manera amable pero enfadada a la vez. El agente mantenía una sonrisa amable pero con la boca torcida de estar enfadado. De repente una anciana se acerco al coche. El agente le miro.

Doña Leudobico, ¿conoce usted a este joven?- pregunto el agente de mediana edad

¿Qué si le conozco? Claro que le conozco.- empezó a decir la anciana.- se podría decir que yo estuve presente cuando él nació. Su madre era cocinera en un bar de china-town en USA. Cuando nació su hijito, era el ojito derecho de su mama. Pero luego paso el joven paso a ser un gamberro en potencia. Por eso su familia esta degustada con él.- termino de explicar la anciana

Gin miro con ira, desprecio, repulsión y todos aquellos sentimientos negativos que le venían a la cabeza.

La anciana. De repente y sin previo aviso. Subió al coche de Gin. Gin la miro con cara de ira. Pero la anciana pensó que quería ligar con él. Así que pensando eso, la vieja se acerco a Gin. E intento besarle. A lo que Gin reacciono apartándola de él.

¡tuuusa!- dijo Gin al apartar a aquella anciana

Como Gin tenía la orden de dejar que cualquier forastero ajeno que se quisiera irse con ellos. Se fuera sin más.

Así sin más preámbulos retomaron el viaje.

**Continuara….**


	15. Chapter15 Con los dentistas hemos topado

**CAPITULO 15: …Con los dentistas hemos topado…**

De aquel pueblo vacio, Gin y compañía habían llegado a toda una selva. En estos momentos se encontraban atravesando el bosque con el coche sin chocarse con ningún árbol. Aunque Gin estaba de muy mal humor y no se había dado cuenta de que en realidad estaban en una montaña muy empinada y peligrosa. Gin sintió como alguien jugaba con su pelo. Miro hacia atrás con pudor. Ya que por un momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que podría ser la anciana come balas. Pero al mirar hacia atrás. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Vermouth.

¿Se puede saber que haces? Vermouth.- pregunto indignado Gin. Primero las viejas y ahora Vermouth

Solo estaba mirando que tienes las puntas abiertas.- respondió con suma tranquilidad Vermouth

Gin aparto de las manos de Vermouth su pelo. Y se dedico a conducir a toda leche por una carretera brumosa y mal iluminada y que no paraba de curvarse. Gin estaba enfadado. No salían a ningún sitio y ya se estaba cansando. De pronto Vodka diviso a lo lejos una extraña luz. Vodka dio la voz de alarma a Gin y este le ignoro por completo. Lógicamente él ya se había percatado de aquella luz. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Delante del coche de Gin apareció una cocina y Gin tuvo que frenar el coche de golpe. Para no empotrarse con un armario. Gin extrañado bajo del coche. Y miro alrededor de reojo. De pronto un cajón de la cocina se abrió aparentemente solo. Gin dio un paso hacia atrás por la pequeña sorpresa. Del cajón de 5cm de tamaño salió un hombre corpulento de 2'00 cm de alto y 3'90 cm de ancho. Gin se asusto en un principio pero enseguida retomo su pose orgullosa. Aquel hombre se parecía mucho a vodka aunque también le asemejaba un poco a tequila. En cuanto el hombre corpulento se levanto del suelo. Su mirada se fue hacía Gin. El cual estaba intentando disimular la sorpresa.

¿Quién puñetas eres tú?- pregunto Gin con algo de sorpresa notable en el tono

Pues yo me llamo Taradosukemonocoloco.- Respondió el hombre

Ah…. ¿Y cómo has salido de ese cajón?- Pregunto Gin atónito

Pues veras, es que estaba en mi clínica dental, y he recordado que me apetecía tomar un poco de café, pero como no recordaba el camino, me he ido por el camino más rápido.- Contesto el hombre espolsando el polvo de su traje de cuero negro bien ajustado.

¿el camino más rápido?- pregunto Gin, no sabía si reírse o echarse a llorar

Si, sisi, veras, resulta que…. Entro por la puerta del baño, después salgo al tubo del aire acondicionado de la cocina de la casa de la chica del al lado, después me meto dentro del horno y llego hasta el cajón de la cocina de esta casa. Y entonces me preparo el café.- explico el hombre como si aquel camino fuera el más normal del mundo.- Por cierto ten, esta es mi tarjeta.- dijo el hombre endosándole una tarjeta a Gin.- soy dentista.- concluyo el hombre

Gin miro la tarjeta enrabiado. ¿Que se creería ese hombre? ¿Qué iría a hacerse una revisión dental a su clínica?

El hombre extrañado miro el coche que se hallaba en medio de la cocina.

¿de donde son ustedes?- pregunto curioso el hombre

De donde no te importa.- contesto Gin de mala gana

Apuesto a que vienen de la autopista maldita.- afirmo el hombre

¿autopista maldita?- pregunto gin

Así es...- explico el hombre mientras daba un sorbo ruidoso al café.- es una autopista que cuando tienes un dolor de muelas te manda a esta casa para una revisión.- explico el hombre.- ¿por cierto tienes mi tarjeta?

Si, ya me has dado una.- contesto Gin cabreado

¿así?-pregunto el hombre confuso.- bueno pues ya tienes dos.- dijo el hombre dándole una tarjeta mas

Gin se enfureció, ¿acaso ese tipo se estaba riendo de él?...

El hombre se acerco al coche y vio como Vodka tenía su mano derecha en la mejilla. Al perecer le dolía la boca.

Joven ¿quieres hacer el favor de abrir la boca?- pregunto el hombre de espaldas a vodka mientras sujetaba unas tenazas de hierro de esas que sirven para sujetar herraduras de caballos cuando están calientes

Vodka sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la boca. En ese momento el hombre le saco un diente con las tenazas y vodka soltó un grito de dolor. Al mismo tiempo que dio un salto de dolor y aboño un poco bastante el techo del coche. Gin se cabreo al ver aquello.

Continuara….


	16. Chapter16 Por fin hemos llegado a Disney

**CAPITULO 16: … ¿por fin hemos llegado a Disney?...**

Después de un montón de días en camino a Disneyland Paris. Por fin habían conseguido llegar. Ahora faltaba adivinar quién era el listo que le había mandado aquella amenaza que tantas desgracias le había traído a Gin, al jefe de la Organización. Gin iba buscando aquel dichoso parque. Puesto que lo único que había conseguido averiguar era que ese tipo trabajaba en el parque de Disneyland. Por lo que estaban en búsqueda del parque.

De repente la carretera empezó a levantarse como si de una montaña rusa se tratase. Haciendo que el coche se viera arrastrado por las curvas. Las cuales no eran agradables. Vodka se mareo de tanta curva y acabo desmayándose. Aunque al final las curvas les llevaron hasta el parque de atracciones que buscaban. Gin bajo del coche. Y la demás gente hizo lo mismo. La gente que había en el coche. Se disperso en un momento. Y se dividió en unos puestos en los que daban. Maletines llenos de dinero por solo asomarte al puesto. Gin perdió los nervios y cogió a un empleado que pasaba por allí del cuello de la camiseta.

Tú. ¿sabes donde esta un tal Bakabakashi?- pregunto Gin enfurecido. Sus ojos ardían. Y estaba rojo de ira

No obstante al empleado aquellos ojos que le miraban con odio. Le parecieron hermosos y que le miraban con amor.

Por supuesto que se donde esta.- afirmo el joven con una voz tan afeminada que asusto a Gin.- es el dueño de este parque. Y se encuentra en el último piso de ese edificio

Al escuchar esto. Gin soltó a ese empleado. Que se había quedado con ojos en forma de corazón. Y salió corriendo hacia el edificio como alma que llevaba el diablo. Dejando una nube de polvo por allí por donde pasaba. Y volando aquellas personas con las que se cruzaba. Por fin Gin llego a la última planta del edificio. Había subido corriendo por las escaleras por no encontrarse con nadie por el ascensor. Y eso que eran 30 plantas para subir.

Gin recupero el aliento y abrió la puerta del despacho de una patada. Tirando la puerta abajo. Cuando entro se encontró con un señor mayor, bajito y rellenito. De unos 32 cm de altura. Que le miraba curiosamente.

¿y quién eres tú?- pregunto Gin al venirle a la cabeza. Que todo el viaje había sido por una persona cuya estatura era igual de alta que una mesa de estudio.

Supongo que tú debes de ser. La persona que ha mandado aquella gente de la organización negra.- Afirmo con toda seguridad aquel hombre bajito.- yo soy Bakabakashi.- se presento el hombre

¡ ¿y a mí qué?-le pregunto Gin gritando. Todo el maldito camino por un enano. Gin estaba al borde del infarto

Veras quiero dejar muy claro. Porque he enviado la amenaza.- explico aquel hombre bajito

¿y porque ha sido?- pregunto Gin sin ganas de escucharle

Veras es que tu jefe…- comenzó a decir el hombre.- quería endosarme unas acciones del buzo del zararea, lulurea o no sé qué rea.- explicaba el hombre tristemente.- y yo no tengo dinero.- explico el hombre

"pero si nosotros no trabajamos con acciones"- pensó Gin para sí mismo

Pero resulta que me he equivocado de dirección al mandar la amenaza. Y se la he enviado a quien no era.- explico el hombre.- es decir, que la amenaza no era para vosotros.- finalizo el hombre

¿y crees que ahora lo vas a arreglar? He recorrido un largo camino. Y tengo que matar a alguien para tranquilizarme.- explico Gin furioso

Ya pero…. Mira no ganas nada matándome… tú relájate y pásalo también como quieras en el parque, luego solo tendrás que pagar la cuenta. De lo que hayas comprado y punto.- explico el hombre

Gin cogió a aquel hombre del cuello de la camisa levantándolo en peso.

¿Me estás diciendo que después de venir hasta aquí me vas a hacer comprarte algo?- pregunto Gin con una mirada asesina

¡wow!- exclamo el hombre de asombro al ver los ojos de Gin.- que ojos tan bonitos

Al escuchar esto Gin le soltó de golpe provocando que este cayera al suelo. Aquel hombre le dijo a Gin que no tenía que pagarle nada. Que solo disfrutara del parque. Que no le cobraría nada a alguien tan hermoso como él. Y que desbordaba tanto amor en la mirada. Gin se quedo helado y se apoyo en la pared como si se hubiera mareado. De pronto un holograma del jefe de la organización apareció en la mesa del dueño del parque.

Hola Gin. Buen trabajo, como siempre.- le felicito el jefe.- quédate en el parque unos días de vacaciones si quieres. Y no te olvides de traerme regalos.- le dijo el jefe guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo el holograma así

Gin se quedo estupefacto. Él creía que todo se trataba de una broma o un sueño. Pero al pellizcarse se dio cuenta que dolía. Así que era real. Por tanto decidió irse al parque haber que podía sacar y ya pensaría en como vengarse de ese hombre y posiblemente de su jefe

**FIN**


End file.
